


Debt Collection

by ELG



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELG/pseuds/ELG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written April 2004 but never posted, probably because it's really just porn.)<br/>Gunn & Wesley kiss and make up. Angel watches then joins in. Some jealousy and much sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt Collection

Angel paused outside the door. He had told Gunn and Wesley more than once to get over whatever their problem was but that didn’t mean they’d taken his suggestion – well, call it an order – to heart. He supposed he’d better hang around for a while in case he needed to play referee. Again.

He’d told Wesley it was crazy him going back to his apartment all the time. The way things had been recently, the guy was barely across the threshold before another crisis brewed up that meant they needed him back at the hotel again. There was hardly a room shortage. He should grab some things and camp here for a while. Wesley hadn’t looked exactly thrilled at the offer but he’d seen the sense and nodded before heading upstairs to pick out one of the unoccupied rooms. For some reason Gunn had gone with him. They’d seemed to be getting along a little better since Angelus had been banished and Angel returned, so he hoped it wasn’t to continue their hair pulling and name calling routine.

He was sick of them fighting and he wondered sometimes if they even knew what it was they were fighting about. Gunn’s main problem seemed to be with Fred. He thought she was looking at Wesley when she should be looking at him. It was Wesley’s fault, presumably, because when she looked his way he was certainly waving. The whole thing felt damned adolescent to him, but then he’d never thought that Gunn and Fred was going to be a together forever kind of deal. It was a pity that Gunn evidently had if it meant his heart was now being broken, but Angel couldn’t see Wesley and Fred making it a hearts and flowers fest either. Fred had spent five years in a demon dimension trying not to get her head blown off; he doubted she was on any too even a keel when it came to knowing her own mind about who she did or didn’t want to date. 

If he was honest, he knew the aggression wasn’t coming from Wesley. Wesley really didn’t want to fight with Gunn. He hated the estrangement and seemed to have snapped back in the end out of self-preservation. Wesley was fragile right now. Angel got that. The death of Lilah had pretty near shredded him and he doubted Angelus’ behaviour had done a lot for his peace of mind either. Gunn had seemed to be running on pure testosterone for a while; so angry he could hardly see straight; and Wesley his choice of target for what Angel suspected was a confusion of reasons. It was only the last day that Gunn seemed to be coming down from that place. He guessed if there was ever a chance for these two to patch things up then it was round about now.

Looking through the doorway he saw Wesley gazing around the room as if he’d never seen it before. He looked ill at ease alone with Gunn and Angel could understand it. It was strange to be alone with a friend and not know if he viewed you as an enemy these days. Wesley, hurt and angry as he had undoubtedly been, seemed to have never stopped regarding them as friends. He had hunted for the guy who had tried to suffocate him in hospital; for the woman who had said that only Angel’s pain mattered; run over at once when he thought the others might be in danger; and received little enough thanks for all those things. Angel suspected the estrangement from Gunn was really hurting him and he would have liked it to end, he just didn’t know how to make that happen, perhaps because Gunn was slamming out the contradictory signals and rage at such a rate that Wesley didn’t know what exactly it was the man wanted from him.

“This okay?” Gunn demanded.

“Yes, of course.” Wesley looked at him quickly as if he wasn’t sure if that was going to set him off.

Gunn rolled his eyes. “I'm not going to punch you for not liking the wallpaper.”

Wesley glanced around at it. “Good, because it’s not the nicest I’ve ever seen.”

“The one across the hall isn’t so blue.”

Wesley half-smiled. “I don’t care.”

“I know.” Gunn shrugged.

“Are we…?” Wesley didn’t meet Gunn’s eye. “I don’t want to fight with you. I asked Fred to tell you…” He winced as they both realized that had been pretty much the worst thing to say to Gunn. “I know you’re angry with me,” he finished at last.

“Do you know why?” Gunn enquired.

“Do you?” Wesley countered.

“Oh boy.” Gunn took a step towards him. Not directly threatening, just as if he needed to do it; needed to remind them both that he was three inches taller than Wesley; his shoulders a lot broader; his slim muscular outline nevertheless one that Wesley’s narrow frame could fit inside with inches to spare. “Where to start?”

Wesley sat down on the bed, letting Gunn have the height advantage and more. “Maybe it’s better if you say it. All of it. Perhaps it’s the only way to clear the air.”

“Leaving aside you moving in on my girl before we’d broken up, I really didn’t dig you not telling me what was happening with that prophecy.”

“I was trying to protect you. Both of you.”

“From Angel?”

“From being a part of what I was doing.”

“If you thought what you were doing was so damned wrong why did you do it?”

“There was no right thing to do.” Wesley spoke without anger, just a weary resignation. “I knew there was no pretty route out of it once I translated that prophecy. I either did nothing and perhaps condemned a baby to death and watched Angel pushed over the edge by the guilt of having murdered his only child, or I did something and paid the consequences of my actions. There was no reason to involve you or Fred or Lorne.”

“You didn’t think clubbing Lorne half to death was involving him?”

Wesley flinched. “I wasn’t… You don’t know what it was like. Waiting for the axe to fall. Just wanting it done so I wouldn’t have to think about it any more. Once I’d made my mind up I had to go through with it but I'm sorry I hurt him. I didn’t mean to hit him so hard, I just panicked.”

“You could have told him that.”

Wesley looked up at Gunn. “If he’d come to see me I would have done. But he didn’t.”

“Why didn’t you tell us about Connor?”

Wesley sighed. “Because with Angel gone Connor was the best protection you and Fred had.”

“The guy who sent Angel to the bottom of the sea was our ‘best protection’?”

“Connor isn’t evil. He believes in doing good. He thought Angel had murdered the man he thought of as his father. He knew you hadn’t done anything wrong. Without him, the reality was you and Fred stuck here with no one to help you and you probably still a target for every vampire in the neighbourhood because of your association with Angel. Connor’s a protector and, like it or not, you needed some extra protection.” Wesley added quietly: “And you wouldn’t have taken it from me, would you?”

“How the hell were you supposed to protect us when you couldn’t even protect yourself from getting your throat slit by a woman?”

That went home and Angel winced in sympathy. Wesley put a hand to the scar at his throat before he could stop himself. Quietly, Wesley said: “Exactly why I felt Connor was a better choice for the job than me. Now, is there anything else you need to vent about? We may as well cover everything.”

“Plenty, let’s start with the fact you went to see Holtz.”

“I was trying to make him see that you were innocent. All of you. Angel as well. To make him realize that Angel and Angelus are two different people who just happen to look the same. He didn’t listen to me. I couldn’t make him understand. He was too in love with vengeance to care if his actions were right or just. He just wanted blood.”

“You should have told me!”

“I was trying to protect you!” Wesley shouted back. “That was all I was trying to do – protect all of you – Angel and Connor and Fred and you and Lorne. Protect Angel from himself. From Holtz. Protect you from Angel. From Holtz. Do you really think I planned to have the baby Angel loved taken from me and brought up in a hell dimension?” He gritted his teeth. “One of you could have given me the benefit of the doubt.”

“Why the hell do you think we were out searching for you? Trying to find you before Angel did? Who helped pull him off you in the hospital?”

“But you still thought I was wrong.”

“You were wrong. You screwed up, man. And you didn’t even say you were sorry.”

“I couldn’t say anything even if I’d wanted to. My throat was slit. And what would you have done?”

“I would have told me.” Gunn was grimly unmoving. “I would have told my friend who I would have trusted. I wouldn’t have decided that I was the only guy qualified to make a decision that affected everyone else.”

Wesley looked weary and defeated. “What do you want from me, Gunn?”

“Tell me what you wanted from us?”

“I wanted you to know without needing me to tell you that I acted for the best. That I was trying to keep you safe. That –” He shrugged hopelessly. “I wanted some credit for the fact my motives were pure. But it had to come from you, all of you, because you knew me. Because you thought I was a…good man. I can’t ever change that; that the people who knew me and who I thought cared about me, when the chips were down, they all turned their backs on me.”

“You turned your back on us when you walked out of that hotel with Angel’s kid in your arms without telling us what you were planning.”

“But I was wrong, remember? The prophecy was wrong. Aren’t you glad you weren’t a part of that particular scheme? That every time you look at Connor _you_ don’t have to think about what his childhood must have been like being brought up in a hell dimension. That you don’t have to think about the first steps Angel never got to see, and the first words he never got to hear because it wasn’t you who did it? You don’t have to carry that burden.”

Angel flinched. Glad and sorry to hear it. That Wes did think about these things. Did carry the burden of it. Did know what it was he’d done.

“I would have liked the choice.” Gunn caught Wesley by the shoulder of his jacket. “I thought we were friends. More importantly, I thought we were equals. Because you know what I would have liked some acknowledgement of? What Angel would probably have liked some acknowledgement of as well? That we let you play leader. We listened when you gave orders. We did what you said. I used to have my own crew. We both know I'm stronger than you. But I let you be the one in charge because I thought you had good judgement and it turns out you don’t.”

Wesley half-laughed although he looked pretty wretched. “You’re feeling stupid because you took orders from someone who later made a mistake?”

“A huge mistake, Wes.”

Wesley took it on the chin. “A huge mistake.”

“Yes. I'm pissed with both of us about that.”

“You wanted me to apologise to you for failing to acknowledge that your alpha maleness was so much greater than my own?”

Gunn was undaunted by the hint of a sneer in Wesley’s voice, expression a little dangerous as he said coolly: “Are you telling me it’s not?”

Wesley paused before letting it go with a shrug. “So what?”

“So, everything. Angel had the super strength, I had the muscle, you had the brains. Except your brain turned out to be rusted up, so you tell me why the hell were Angel and I doing what you said? Other than because we’re even stupider than you turned out to be?”

Wesley sighed. “I don’t even care. I thought I earned that role as leader of Angel Investigations. You thought it was a kindness Angel and you were doing me. We’re never going to perceive it the same way. Just as I thought I was being damned noble and self-sacrificing risking Angel’s wrath coming down upon my head and no one else’s when I took Connor and didn’t tell you, and you thought I was… I don’t even know what you thought I was, but it was obviously someone you couldn’t give a damn about any more.”

Gunn reached out and caught Wesley’s chin in his fingers and Angel straightened up, wondering if he would need to intervene. Gunn turned Wesley’s head to face him. “Is that what you want, Wes? For me to give a damn about you again?”

Wesley looked bleak, brittle, and – painfully – close to tears. He looked at the floor, saying almost inaudibly: “I know that’s not going to happen.”

Gunn’s face was unreadable. “But is it what you want?”

Wesley pulled away from his touch and glared at him, the hurt in his eyes undisguised. “Why are we even having this conversation? You’ve made it clear that nothing I do can ever fix what happened.”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t fixable.”

Wesley rolled his eyes in exasperation. “By me ‘acknowledging your superior strength’? By me telling you you’re more of an alpha male than I am? This will somehow fix six months of us barely speaking to one another?”

“You’re not an alpha male, Wes.” Gunn shrugged. “If you were you’d know we’re pretty basic.”

Angel straightened up. Not too sure himself what Gunn was getting at. Did Gunn even know what he was getting at? Wesley obviously sure as hell didn’t. He looked straightforwardly bewildered. “I don’t… What…?”

“Given the fact you’re just the kind of skinny white English guy I always thought I’d be dead before I paid any attention to and I called you ‘boss’, I figured you owed me one. This owing me one would have included – so I would have thought – you not majorly fucking up after I put my trust in you as our leader. Are we clear on that?”

“Do you want me to wait for Fred to invent time travel so I can go back and fix my mistake or just acknowledge that you were making a concession accepting me as the leader given how much bigger your muscles are than mine?”

Gunn smiled in a way that was a little scary. “Are you still cruising for a bruising, English?”

“Is punching me going to help you get over yourself?” Wesley looked exasperated as well as hurt now. “Because if so, go ahead. I'm past caring.”

Gunn caught Wesley by the shirt and the man flinched slightly but didn’t object or try to ward him off. Gunn pulled Wesley forward a couple of inches so their faces were close. “I told you, Wes. I just want you to acknowledge I'm the alpha male in this room.”

Wesley frowned in confusion. “How? You want me to say it? Fine, I’ll say it. You’re the alpha male.”

“I want you to _demonstrate_ it.”

Angel froze then, finally getting it; Gunn had obviously got it too; the seat of at least some of his anger, or perhaps, it wasn’t so much coming from a place of desire as a place as basic as he had implied; he just needed Wesley to let him be the one on top. That was a little more basic than even a guy with a demon inside him would have been prepared to go. Was that all they were then? Pack animals showing their dominance and submission before embarking on the latest hunt? Wesley got it last, but he did get it.

Wesley paled. “How?”

Gunn shrugged. “However you like. The choice is yours.”

“Are you…?” Wesley looked uncertainly at the half open door. “Do you mean…?”

Gunn let go of Wesley’s shirt and stepped away from the bed. “Consensual, Wes. I'm the same guy you used to know. I'm not a monster. I'm saying, maybe it’s wrong of me, but I’ve been thinking about this a lot and the bottom line is in between shutting me out and trying to steal my girl you hurt me somewhere in between my ego, my macho, and my alpha. It may make me basic but the truth is that’s what I need to get over what happened. That’s what I need to be able to bury it. You’re not cool with that, that’s fine too. In time we’ll be okay again. This would just be the fast track.”

Angel couldn’t decide if Gunn really was being disarmingly honest or downright cynically manipulative. He was giving Wesley the chance to make the self-sacrificing gesture. And they all knew how Wes liked the self-sacrificing gesture. The boy had a martyr’s soul in there holding hands with his death wish. But this was one hell of a thing to ask. Dress it up how he liked, in the context of the way Gunn was asking for it as reparation, it wasn’t far off ritual humiliation. Gunn half-smiled and it wasn’t a scary smile now; it was boyish and inviting and unthreatening. 

“I just want…” Wesley avoided his eyes. “I don’t want to fight any more. I don’t want to be enemies.”

“We’re not enemies.” Gunn acknowledged it with a shrug. “And I don’t see a reason for us to fight. Wes, you don’t have to do this. You don’t want to do it, don’t do it. It never gets mentioned again.”

Still not looking at Gunn, Wesley said quietly: “Understood. But if I agree… If I let you…?”

“Done and dusted, I swear.”

Angel wondered what this was really about. Did Gunn want Wesley to submit to him or trust him? What was it that he really needed here? Did he want to punish Wesley by making him bend over and then pounding him or was it a little subtler than that? Was this dominance dressed up as desire; desire dressed up as dominance, or something else entirely?

Abruptly, Wesley got to his feet and pulled his shirt over his head then began to unbuckle his belt. His fingers trembled on the buckle and Gunn reached out and did it for him, his hands deft and careful, not touching Wesley’s groin. But Wesley still flinched when Gunn pulled the leather loose from the keepers.

“Do you want to borrow a dictionary to look up the word ‘consensual’?” Gunn asked quietly. “Because I'm not sure you’re familiar with it. Or was Lilah just a real bitch to you in bed?” He tossed the belt onto a nearby chair.

“Please, can we not talk about Lilah?” Wesley sounded choked up and half-panicked and Angel put a hand on the doorknob, knowing that was all it would take, just to walk in there and break this up. And he wanted to, he had to admit. He wanted Gunn and Wesley to get over their differences and be friends again, certainly, but he was not at all sure he wanted them to get over them like this.

Then Gunn reached out and cupped Wesley’s face in his hand with a gentleness that wrong-footed Angel and made Wesley flinch in surprise. Angel didn’t think Gunn was being manipulative; he really didn’t think the guy was capable of being that Machiavellian, but the most cynical seducer on the planet couldn’t have played it better than he was right now. It was clearly a very long time since anyone had touched Wesley with gentleness. At the feel of that warm palm touching his face, Wesley looked as if he might fragment. There was a brief struggle when he clearly thought about pulling his head away but then he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Gunn frowned and bent his head to look at Wesley’s face, caressing his cheekbone with his thumb.

“Hey, English…” he said gently, and Angel realized that what Gunn actually wanted was a way to retreat from his current position without losing face. He wanted to be able to walk into that lobby as Wesley’s friend without feeling as if he’d been made a fool of or had let anyone get away with something he shouldn’t. But he wanted an end to hostilities too. He just wanted a way for them to end where he could feel as if he’d won something. “Are you hating this…?” Then Gunn bent his head and brushed his lips very gently against Wesley’s.

Wesley’s mouth opened reflexively, so hungry for contact. He was desperate to be touched, Angel realized, and he wondered if that had been Lilah’s real power. That she was offering the contact when no one else was. Gunn kissed him, tenderly at first, then harder, crushing his mouth against Wesley’s, teeth closing on his bottom lip and tugging at it, before brushing his lips against him gently again, then harder, then as Wesley’s mouth opened wider, Gunn slipped his tongue inside Wesley’s mouth, kissed deeper, a hand on the back of Wesley’s head holding him still as Gunn kissed him breathless.

Payback, Angel realized. Not cynical, in fact, just matter of fact, a ticking off in the column Gunn had against Wesley right now. A debt cleared. Wesley had kissed Fred but now Gunn had kissed Wesley and the wrong was righted. Except… There was nothing clinical about this. He could hear the catch of Gunn’s breath from here, the increase in his heartbeat. The desire was real as was the underlying tenderness. That was why the kiss was so damned…hot….

Gunn withdrew his mouth slowly while Wesley’s groped blindly after that contact. Gunn bent his forehead to touch Wesley’s. “Are you hating this…?” he repeated patiently.

“No,” Wesley whispered, sounding ashamed, looking as if he thought the earth ought to swallow him up now because a man had kissed him and he’d responded with something markedly unlike revulsion.

Angel saw Gunn’s face crease into a smile. “That’s good,” he whispered back, only slightly mocking Wesley’s end of the world expression. “Shall we…?” 

Wesley was uncoordinated taking off his shoes and socks, as if the last two years hadn’t happened and he was that fake rogue demon hunter again instead of the real one he’d turned into. Gunn stripped himself efficiently, tossing his clothes onto a nearby chair, smiling fondly as he watched Wesley’s fingers tremble on the zipper of his jeans. Angel guessed this was the Wesley Gunn _wasn’t_ threatened by: the one who was insecure and looked to him for guidance, the one who was going to kneel on the end of the bed and let Gunn…

Yes, Angel was still having a problem with that but he recognized this was none of his business. Gunn had asked and given Wesley every chance to say that he didn’t want to. Wesley was consenting if not with words, certainly with actions. Gunn was growing in confidence again, no longer the angry guy he’d started to find such a strain to be around, the one who didn’t know what his place was, his function in the group, but a muscular big cat of a guy again, naked so quickly and easily, secure in his own skin, proud of his body, purring as he stood behind Wesley. He wrapped his arms around Wesley’s bare torso and nuzzled his neck as he reached down and unzipped his jeans. And, yes, naked Wesley was skinny beside Gunn, despite the muscle tone on his shoulders and across his chest, he was narrow and bony, while Gunn was muscular and hard. Gunn kissed the back of Wesley’s neck and then stroked his hands across Wesley’s nipples. Angel hoped he knew what he was doing. That he had some clue about the right way to go about this. 

The matter of fact way, Gunn crossed over to the drawer in the sideboard and took out a towel in which was wrapped some lubricant, put Angel’s mind at rest slightly although it made Wesley’s heartbeat quicken. He could hear it even outside the room, the rapid rat-a-tat of a faster pulse. Wesley smelt of fear and arousal; the two intertwining in the air. Gunn was just aroused. Angel looked at Gunn’s not inconsiderable erection and grimaced. Going by the tang of fear in the air, he didn’t think Wesley had ever done this before; not done it well anyway. Even with some skilful preparation he was going to be too tight to enjoy it unless Gunn was careful and Gunn didn’t smell like a man who wanted to be careful; he smelt like a man who wanted to be the one on top.

Gunn steered Wesley to the bed, laying the towel on the end of it so Wesley would know where to kneel. Wesley knelt and Angel heard Gunn’s breath catch in his throat and knew this was a fantasy, maybe not a healthy one, or maybe the harmless fantasy of a man who knew himself well enough to know what he needed to put things right. But this was what Gunn needed: Wesley, naked, on his hands and knees on the bed, waiting for Gunn to do whatever Gunn wanted to do to him. Gunn had been thinking about this scenario for a while.

Wesley’s body looked vulnerably slender, unexpected bruises making pools of shadow here and there; pale beside Gunn’s warmer skin. Gunn stood behind him and touched his hips, caressing them, then stroked his fingers across Wesley’s ass, the same skinny white butt Angel has heard him growling about wanting to kick. Gunn stroked between Wesley’s legs, making him gasp, and then briefly cradled his testicles in his hand. Then he spread the lubricant on his right palm, letting it slide under the light, catching it as he let it roll in his hand, warming up; he slicked his palm with the lube by stroking Wesley’s cock, a slow teasing stroke and then a few rougher pumps; but Angel could tell he wasn’t trying to get Wesley off, just hard. He added another squeeze of lubricant and let it run over his fingers; then he gently spread the cheeks of Wesley’s ass with his left hand to reveal his target, that tiny vulnerable looking opening. Angel would have used his tongue at this point; teasing and caressing Wesley into unclenching; but Gunn slipped a finger inside instead. It made Wesley gasp and flinch, worrying Angel that Gunn might not be experienced enough for this. But they were committed to this now. Not only was it going to happen; it was already happening.

He could only watch as Gunn worked his finger deep inside Wesley, twisting and crooking it, spreading the lubricant well. He added another finger faster than Angel would have done, scissoring him a little harder than was strictly kind but responded at once to Wesley’s flinch, touch becoming gentler despite the way the harshness of his breathing revealed how much this was turning him on.

“You okay, Wes?” he breathed.

“Yes.” Wesley sounded anything but okay to Angel. He looked like a guy who needed a lot more kissing and touching to relax him, and if he’d been a woman no doubt that was what Gunn would have given him, but maybe Gunn didn’t think men needed the same kind of warm up as women did. Gunn was taking things too fast and he suspected Wesley was in several miles over his head. He obviously did want to be touched, did want to repair the damage between him and Gunn, but he was wary of what was going to happen next and Angel suspected he probably had good cause. 

The three fingers were pushed in hard and deep, making Wesley straddle and gasp. Angel suspected there were tears in his eyes at the shock of that sensation. Gunn’s foreplay was either just plain rougher than one would have expected of such a basically nice guy, or else he didn’t have much experience of this kind of sex and was going by the theory without really understanding the practice. Gunn’s breathing was all arousal now; hardly capable of drawing in oxygen; if he’d been a shark he would have been smelling blood in the water, eyes rolling back in his head. Definitely not the first time Gunn had thought about doing this, Angel thought grimly. He was going to get carried away if he didn’t watch himself.

Gunn stroked his own cock, lubing it liberally, then directed it towards Wesley’s opening. Angel thought that preparation bordered on the seriously inadequate but Gunn seemed to think it was enough; certainly Wesley was technically lubricated and stretched but – 

Wesley moaned as Gunn entered him; a trembling sigh of pain. Gunn stroked his hip bones soothingly, whispering disjointed comfort words as he bent carefully to kiss Wesley’s back. Wesley gasped at that sensation and Gunn licked the knots of his spine like nothing had ever tasted that good to him before. “It’s okay, Wes…” he said gently. He knew enough to press just the head of his cock inside Wesley at first, but then, sooner than Angel would have liked, he was pushing in deeper and Wesley was groaning as he stretched. And it was certainly clear who was on top, if that was what this was about for Gunn, Wesley gasping as he opened up to Gunn’s conquering advance, long fingers gripping the coverlet convulsively. Gunn gripping Wesley’s hipbones hard enough to bruise as he shivered with the effort of trying to keep things slow, trying not to thrust when it was clear how much he wanted to; forcing himself to enter Wesley a fraction of an inch at a time.

“Tell me if…?”

Wesley whimpered and it went straight to Angel’s groin, making him ashamed that was what did it; that kitten-whimper submissive little sound. He knew why Gunn wanted this far too well; knew a part of him wanted it too; proof of Wesley’s acknowledgement of who they were; a thank you for forgiveness; a gentle spank for previous transgressions. Alpha males were pigs, Angel decided. Disgusting, predictable pricks who only cared about –

Another shivering moan from Wesley as Gunn pushed in deeper; not the good kind of moan; Wesley putting his head back in automatic response to that cock entering him because it hurt and he wanted to pull away from it. Definitely not enough preparation, and the pain was making Wesley lock up tighter. Gunn kept pushing, sliding himself home, and Angel found he was hard, aching, thinking of how tight it must be in there, Wesley’s skinny body something he found far too arousing now that it was knelt on a bed with Gunn pulling out slowly before doing another push inside. Three slow pushes to get things loosened up and slicked and then Gunn thrust properly. It was probably taking all the control Gunn had to keep his thrust that shallow but it was still obviously too deep for Wesley, who grunted in pain and gripped the coverlet so tightly his knuckles were white. He seemed to be treating this like a trip to the dentist and Angel willed Gunn to remember this was a guy he was fucking now, with a cock that needed stroking. But Gunn’s fingers were much too at home on Wesley’s hips, holding that bony body steady as he thrust into it in slow powerful jolts of invasion.

Gunn started to thrust in earnest, too soon and too hard, and Angel felt he’d missed the rhythm boat, not keeping Wesley in tune with him, making this something his body was doing to Wesley’s, but this seemed to be what both Gunn and Wesley expected from this experience: Wesley on his hands and knees, Gunn fucking him. A few confusing spasms of pleasure as Gunn made contact with his prostate and way too many jolts of pain, but Gunn didn’t seem to want the power trip of making Wes come by the skill of his loins; no one seemed to be expecting Wesley to come; just to submit. He submitted, flinching a little, and gasping, sore and very stretched, but the debt was being discharged, there was the squelch of flesh yielding to flesh.

Angel watched; ashamed of how hard this was making him when it was so very far from perfect: Wesley moaning under his breath, back arching while Gunn kept on thrusting, clearly trying to keep control, not wanting to hurt Wesley although he still was, keeping things steady and shallower than he probably wanted to go. “Okay…?” he panted.

“Yes.” 

That was a lie. Angel could hear the pain in his voice. Wesley wasn’t properly relaxed physically or mentally.

“Tell me if you want me to…” Gunn gripped Wesley’s hips as the next two thrusts clearly felt way too good, hanging onto his self control by the skin of his teeth to stop himself from going all the way in. Wesley made another whimpering noise, unmistakably hurting, and Angel gritted his teeth. Gunn moaned, a broken sound, self-control fraying. “Oh God, Wes… Man, you’ve gotta tell me if I'm hurting you… I don’t think I can… Wes?”

“I'm okay.” But the pain in his voice was unmistakable now, and Angel automatically took a step forward.

With a huge effort, Gunn pulled out. “I need to... This isn’t happening. Not like this.”

Wesley looked over his shoulder at him, voice very quiet: “I said I’d… You may as well finish.” 

Gunn was panting raggedly. He stroked Wesley’s hips gently. “You’re too tight. I'm hurting you. I'm sorry, Wes. This wasn’t about that. Did you think it was about that?”

“No.” But Wesley didn’t sound too sure. As first times went, and Angel was more and more convinced that this was his first time, this one was not exactly the sweetest.

“I guess I'm not as good at this as I thought.” Gunn stroked his hip again, a thumb circling the point of the hipbone soothingly. “Let’s not do this.”

“I said it was okay.”

“It’s not okay. I needed you to prove you trusted me. Okay, you did. I'm not into abusing that trust. We’re good. I'm over it. You…paid your debt.” Gunn snatched another ragged breath and Wesley looked at him over his shoulder.

“I'm sorry.”

Gunn seemed to realize that this was Wesley’s first time and what that meant for him psychologically. “Oh Christ, Wes. It’s nothing you… You just feel too good. It’s been a while for me and you’re…hot.” Gunn smiled at him and it was a sweet smile. “You made me come over all adolescent again. By rights we should be in a car park behind the gym.”

Wesley looked shaken up to Angel; the sex and its lack of a conclusion seeming to bother him equally, but he managed a wan smile before he turned over carefully and sat down on the bed, wincing as he did so.

“Man, did I hurt you?” Gunn asked, grimacing in sympathy.

Wesley shook his head, hands in his lap, trying to cover up his groin while pretending he wasn’t feeling self conscious about being naked in front of a naked Gunn. 

“Hey…” Gunn sat down on the bed next to him, took Wesley’s jaw in his fingers and turned his head to face him, then kissed him, gently on the mouth. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I made you feel that was what I wanted to do. It wasn’t. I never gave those gay guys enough credit, ’cause, you know, they make it look easy.”

“You watch gay porn?” 

Gunn shrugged. “Doesn’t everyone? Come on. I was curious. Don’t tell me you haven’t…” Looking at Wesley’s face, he said in surprise, “You really haven’t?”

Wesley shook his head. “It wasn’t really part of the recommended viewing at the Watcher’s Council.”

“What was? Nosferatu? Bride of Dracula? Abbot & Costello Meet the Wolfman?”

Wesley gave him a ghostly smile. “Are you joking? That might actually have been interesting.”

Gunn touched his back gently. “Are you cold? Here.” He reached for the coverlet and pulled it around Wesley’s shoulders.

Wesley nodded a little shyly at Gunn’s erection. “Do you want me to…? I could...”

Gunn bowed his head to meet Wesley’s eyes, smiling at him fondly, clearly liking all over again this sweet not very secure Wesley who knew less about sex than he did. “You ever jerked off another guy before?”

Wesley shook his head. “We didn’t –”

“Learn that at the Watcher’s Council either? You really did have a dull old time over there, didn’t you, English?”

Wesley considered the point for a moment and Angel saw the instant when he decided to be the Wesley Gunn needed him to be. Perhaps it was even the Wesley that he needed to be as well. He drew himself up a fraction. “Well, some of the ancient Sumerian texts could get quite risqué at times….”

“Hey, man, I’ve seen some of those demon engravings. Some pervy stuffy there.”

“I always suspected the Demonicus Universalis was off bounds for that very reason.” Wesley was valiantly trying to sound like himself but the way he folded his arms awkwardly across his body, the way he was still trembling, told Angel that he was going to magnify this experience into a humiliating disaster in his mind the second Gunn left him alone. He needed some kind of closure even if Gunn didn’t, and Angel had to admit that he rather needed some closure himself after watching those two make such a balls up of trying to have sex with one another.

“Look…” Angel went into the room, and closed the door, not caring that much that they both jumped as they had been fairly idiotic to start the make out session without locking the door in the first place. “It doesn’t have to be like this.”

Gunn shrugged expansively and put an arm around Wesley’s shoulders. “We kissed and made up. Isn’t that what you asked us to do?”

“I didn’t expect the kissing to be quite so literal.” Angel walked over to where they were sitting on the bed, not caring if they saw the bulge in his pants. “But as you’ve started down this route, don’t you want to get to the terminus?”

“We’re good,” Gunn returned and Angel had to give him marks for insouciance. He was meeting Angel’s eye like he was dressed for dinner, not naked and sticky with lubricant, his erection still sitting there with nowhere to go. Wesley, by comparison, seemed to be trying to sink into the carpet pattern without actually moving. He had his head bowed and was probably praying to some demon to take him now to a hell dimension just so he wouldn’t have to meet Angel’s eye ever again.

“You suck at gay sex,” Angel returned easily. “But you could improve with tuition.”

Wesley looked up in shock. “What…?”

Angel gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “I'm not mad.”

“Good,” Gunn retorted, “because you don’t have the right to be.”

“You two sneaking off for a make out session is not a problem as for once the end of the world doesn’t appear to be imminent. However, if you’re going to make out you need to learn how to do it properly.” Angel gave Gunn a withering look. “You’re lucky Wesley didn’t punch you. Ever try and screw any other guy with that little preparation and you’ll be lucky if you ever have your own teeth again.”

“I wasn’t trying to…” Gunn gritted his teeth. “Hurting Wes was never any part of the plan.”

“Do you want to learn how to do what you were trying to do so it’s actually enjoyable or would you rather just avoid each other’s eye for the rest of your lives?”

“Is this a multiple choice question?” Wesley asked faintly. “And is there a third option?”

For the first time Gunn’s self confidence withered and Angel glimpsed just how shaken up he’d been by the whole debacle. He looked at Wesley with guilt in his eyes. “Did you hate it that much?”

“No,” Wesley said quickly. “I really didn’t. I just… I didn’t know what to do.” He averted his gaze again, and Angel knew that he would find a way to make it his fault. Scratch the surface of the All New Wesley and there was rather a lot of the All Old Wesley still visible.

“Well, that made two of you,” Angel continued ruthlessly. “But if you’re interested in making it a threesome I can show you how to have a good time.”

“You’re just a sleazy old vamp picking up the fresh young meat some days, aren’t you?” Gunn observed.

“Threesome?” Wesley looked actually shocked and Angel could see how he might feel things were somewhat speeding out of his control. He’d come up here to try to sort things out with Gunn, had found himself way over his head in a gay sex situation he wasn’t prepared for, and now they were getting into the seriously naughty territory for a nice boy from Hampshire who had always handed in his homework on time and never ever done anything he shouldn’t behind the bike sheds. And underneath the James Bond wannabe weaponry, and new hairstyle and clothes, that was still who Wesley was.

Angel sat down on the bed next to Wesley so that Wesley was in between him and Gunn. He put his hand under Wesley’s chin, turned his head round and then brushed his lips against Wesley’s. He felt an exhalation of warm breath from Wesley at the surprise of being kissed and then the man closed his eyes and let it happen. Wesley liked to be kissed. That definitely seemed to be confirmed now. And Gunn had already discovered that he liked to be touched. And he was apparently still pretty desperate to have it proven to him that they really did forgive him for their various rational and irrational dislikes of his previous behaviour and wanted to let bygones be bygones. Angel stroked a hand through Wesley’s short hair, liking the feel of it against his fingers, and then pulled him in for a deeper kiss, stealing his breath, letting his tongue do the talking for him without any need for words.

When he reluctantly let him up for air, Angel was pleased to see that Wesley had that drowsy aroused look Gunn had managed to put on his face before. 

“That’s another thing about alpha males,” Gunn observed. “They’re competitive.” He gave Angel a withering look before gently taking Wesley by the shoulders and turning him around to face him. Wesley turned his head reluctantly, eyes still gazing at Angel in surprise and what looked like the beginning of infatuation. Then Gunn’s mouth was claiming Wesley’s, a hot slow skilful kiss, with lots of gentle brushing of lips against lips, coaxing Wesley to open up to him and then some deep plundering once he did.

“Basically,” Angel explained. “Alpha males are idiots.” He turned Wesley back round to face him and kissed him again, tongue delving deep, wrapping itself around Wesley’s tongue while he brushed his fingers lightly across Wesley’s chest.

Wesley swallowed hard as Angel let him go. “So, I shouldn’t indulge them then?”

Gunn leant across and licked up Wesley’s neck, making him gasp and spasm. Oh yes, Gunn had obviously found a hot spot, teeth and breath around Wesley’s throat seemed to be a real hot button for him. “Sometimes the best way to punish them is just to give them what they want,” Gunn whispered.

“Is that a yes?” Angel enquired.

Gunn wiped his right hand off on the towel on the bed and then ran his fingers through Wesley’s hair, pulling his head back gently and then beginning to nibble at his throat. Immediately Wesley was squirming with pleasure and Angel noted with interest that he was getting hard. Gunn looked up from his ministrations. “It’s up to Wes. He’ll be the guy in the middle.”

“I will…?” Wesley gasped.

“Gunn and I don’t fancy each other,” Angel explained, leaning in to lick Wesley’s shoulder blade. It was warm and silky salt and it took all the self-control he had not to start nibbling it.

“You got that right,” Gunn growled as he kissed a trail up the side of Wesley’s face.

“But you do…?” Wesley swallowed hard as Gunn reached his ear and began to lave it. Angel could actually see him losing higher brain functions then, head going back as the pleasure tingled through him; squirming into the action of having that tongue hotly moistening his ear. “You both…?” 

He was never going to manage a complete sentence while Gunn was doing that. Angel bent his head and kissed Wesley’s throat. “We both fancy you,” he breathed in between kisses. “You need to shower,” Angel added to Gunn.

The man glared at him. “Are you dissing my personal hygiene?”

“Do you want to talk about where certain parts of your anatomy have been recently and where you might want them to be in the near future?” In case Gunn was feeling very slow today, Angel kissed Wesley on the mouth before looking across at Gunn and raising an eyebrow. 

He saw Gunn go dry throated and then wrestle his brain back into focus. “Let’s give Wesley a time out to think about it.” He sat back and touched Wesley gently on the arm. “Wes, I'm going to go and take a shower in my own room. Angel is going to go and drink some blood so we know he’s not going to be hungry later if he gets his fangs near your jugular. If you’re still okay with this in an hour’s time we can meet…?” 

He looked at Angel who said: “My room. It has a lock on the door. And the bed is bigger than this one.”

“But only if you want to,” Gunn said gently. “I don’t want you feeling railroaded. Take some time to think about it. If you don’t fancy playing the filling in an alpha male sandwich, it’s cool.”

Wesley looked between them and nodded. “Okay.” He got up, let the coverlet slide from his shoulders, and gingerly pulled on his jeans before wandering bare-chested and barefoot out of the room. Wesley looked more than a little dazed and Angel knew he had absolutely no idea that the image of that coverlet slipping down his body to reveal that very attractive ass and then the pulling of the jeans _over_ that ass had just hit Angel and Gunn so hard in their groins that it would be a wonder if either of them could ever stand up again.

Gunn groaned and cupped his obviously aching cock as the door closed behind Wesley. “If he doesn’t make that appointment I think I'm going to die of frustration.”

Angel was still feeling the way Wesley had flexed against him as he nibbled at his neck; still seeing him walk away from them, so slender but with that perfectly-shaped back, the line of his spine and the curve of his muscle, the ridge of his shoulder blades. He wanted to lick the warm salt silk of his skin, taste him everywhere, and he wanted to be inside him like he wanted to go and drink a pint of hot blood right now. “You and me both,” he admitted.

***

As Angel waited in his bedroom he knew that if his heart had still been capable of beating it would have been doing so extra fast around now. He had to tell himself it didn’t matter if Wesley didn’t turn up. No harm, no foul. Gunn was over his aggression problem where Wesley was concerned now; he would probably be extra nice to him, at least for a few days, still basking in the satisfaction of having been the guy on top and the guilt of having unintentionally hurt a friend. And Wesley hadn’t been injured, just been made to wince, which while bad for him momentarily was probably good for him in the long run as there was the guilt factor from Gunn now working in his favour.

And the fact that it had been _way_ too long since Angel had gotten any should not be a factor here. Or that ever since he’d smelt Lilah on Wesley and Wesley on Lilah he’d been wanting to remind Wesley exactly who out of bitch queen lawyer of Wolfram  & Hart and vampire with a soul had seen him first. There had always been an attraction there; originally Angel would have said it was a lot stronger on Wesley’s part than his own; not that he hadn’t enjoyed the view of Wesley in his dress up leatherwear on his first arrival in LA – of course he had. He was only – well, if not human – male. But Wesley had been the one with the bit of a crush. The starry eyed hero worship that had probably put Angel in a line of male semi-authority figures ranging from prefects to previous head boys of his various all-male all-stuffy educational establishments. Angel had been the guy not acknowledging the crush so it wouldn’t be a problem, but Wesley it turned out had apparently been the guy who didn’t even know that his feelings for Angel were more than platonic. Apparently Wesley thought that thinking another guy was the best thing since sliced bread and loving him so unconditionally that whatever crappy thing he did to you, you still owed it to him to save his life and feed him your blood was, well…normal friendship. And that was a little annoying because there _had_ always been an attraction there. Angel had noticed that Wesley had some very nice physical attributes and Angelus had rather blown that little secret by cataloguing them to anyone who was listening. 

Angelus. Angel winced. Sick fuck. The things he’d been planning to do to Wes after he’d turned Faith definitely did not bear contemplation. But, yes, he and Angelus did share a few traits and they had both thought on more than one occasion that it would be nice to be the guy who got to do some naked things with Wesley. The main difference being that in his thoughts Wesley was always happy to play his part and enjoyed it and if there were any chaining to the bed going on it was entirely with Wesley’s consent…

Wesley also thought he was in love with Fred. Perhaps, in his own way, Wesley was in love with Fred – an idealized love for an idealized woman. He probably thought he wanted to have sex with her, too, although Angel wondered if Wesley would ever think he was good enough for her now. After Lilah he probably thought he was too shop-soiled and dirty to touch Fred with his now irredeemably sticky fingers. Angel didn’t have a lot of patience with Wesley’s schoolgirl crush on Fred. It was too unrealistic and starry-eyed to have a lot to do with the everydayness of a true romance. The Fred in Wesley’s fantasies just sat on her pedestal being perfect and occasionally smiling down at him from afar. He doubted she ever ripped his clothes off and shoved him down on a couch the way Lilah had done, even though Wesley had obviously enjoyed very much the whole ripping and shoving thing from Lilah, and in Angel’s not unbiased opinion, would probably enjoy a bit of ripping and shoving from Angel and possibly Gunn, too, if he’d just admit it to himself. Wesley, at heart, liked to be touched, and after years of unfeeling indifference from a father who barely spoke to him except to criticize, let alone ever hugged him, he really craved physical contact. And he didn’t mind if it was the rough and rather ready type as long as it was done with affection. So, the gap between idealized Fred on her pedestal throwing him the occasional smile and the reality of what Wesley’s body enjoyed having done to it seemed to Angel to be widening every day. So, no, not much patience with that at all. 

So, here was a situation with a guy who most people assumed was gay but who still had it fixed in his mind that he was straight, who had unaccountably ended up on his hands and knees with a friend’s cock up his ass. That could be written off as an act of penance, of course, especially as Wesley really hadn’t enjoyed it much at all; but the kissing had probably confused him. Gunn and Angel kissing Wesley had pretty much turned him to a hormonal gloop with a bad case of the ‘take me now’ eyes. If Wesley was still trying to fit himself into a role as a guy who was definitely straight and definitely only in love with Fred then his only correct response to the current situation would be to run away from it very fast. 

Turning up for this make out session with two male friends would probably qualify as the bravest thing he’d ever done, and after facing a lava beast, saving Lilah from Wolfram & Hart, and letting Angelus beat the crap out of him to give Faith a chance to inject herself with Orpheus, Wesley might have used up his allocation of courage for this month. He had, after all, been required to show more of it in the past few weeks than most people needed in a lifetime. It would hardly be a shock if on top of everything else he’d been through having to wrestle with the fact that he might not be as straight as he’d always thought he was proved a challenge too far.

At the sound of footsteps outside, Angel looked up. The door opened slowly to reveal Wesley, and Angel couldn’t help that grin of relief spreading across his face.

“Come in, Wes,” he invited.

The man did so, looking around the room as if he’d never seen it before, or perhaps just trying to avoid Angel’s eye. He was still only wearing his jeans and had presumably been wandering about in a daze for the past hour trying to make his mind up what to do.

“I don’t know if I want to be here or not,” Wesley observed after a pause.

Angel shrugged. “Well, why don’t we have sex while you make your mind up?”

Wesley looked at him in shock and then half-smiled in response to Angel’s smile. “You’re…taking this better than I am.”

“It’s less of a shock to me,” Angel pointed out. “I do have about two hundred and twenty years on you, remember?”

“So – been there, seen that?”

“Haven’t seen you before – like that,” Angel patted the bed next to him invitingly. “Not saying I wouldn’t like to have done before now, but that was the first time –”

“Are you just trying to make me feel better?” Wesley enquired crisply, but he sat down next to Angel all the same, even if he did do it somewhat primly, keeping his knees together and his elbows pressed in firmly against his sides.

Angel smirked at him. “Absolutely. I always get an erection out of pity. I'm compassionate like that. Gunn must be as well. Very, very compassionate.”

“Could you have stopped when he did?” Wesley asked after another slightly awkward pause.

“I wouldn’t have started when he did. I'm actually good at foreplay.”

“I imagine Charles is, too, with a woman, but this is very new for us.” Wesley glanced at Angel with the beginnings of humour. “Some of us haven’t been around the block quite so many times as others.”

“What Wes is telling you, Angel, is that basically, we’re not all skanky vamp hos,” Gunn observed, coming into the room. He closed the door behind him and turned the key in the lock and when he turned around Angel noticed he was wearing his best suit, smelling of shower gel and confidence, and carrying a bottle of wine. He held it up to Wesley. “Here you go, Wes. Figured you earned it just for showing up.”

Wesley took the bottle from him and looked at the label. “Thank you.” He glanced up at Gunn in surprise. “This is a really good year.”

“Like I said, figured you earned it. In your shoes, you wouldn’t have seen me for dust.” Gunn sat down on the other side of Wesley and grinned at him. “Anyway, you’ve got a palate, so it’s not like it’s wasted on you, unlike aforementioned skanky vamp hos who can only really taste blood these days.”

Wesley looked at Gunn’s suit. “Is this…?”

“I take someone out on a date I figure I should dress up for them. Even if it’s only a date in Angel’s ugly ass bedroom.”

“There’s nothing ‘ugly ass’ about my bedroom.”

“What sane person has walls the colour of an egg plant? You got a glass?”

Angel fetched one, glowering at Gunn as he did so. He had liked having Wesley to himself for the minute before the other man turned up and he couldn’t help thinking he would have much preferred to have Wesley to himself right now. Gunn seemed to read his thoughts without difficulty. “Tough,” he said crisply as he opened the wine bottle and poured Wesley a glass. “I saw him first.”

“Actually I saw him first,” Angel retorted. “In Sunnydale a year before you did.”

“Yeah, but the first time I saw Wesley he was in bed so I was obviously looking at him the right way from the start.”

“He was unconscious!”

Gunn shrugged. “Trust me, man, there was heat from day one.” He handed Wesley the wine glass. “Drink up. If you’re going to be getting naked with fang boy here as well as me, you’re probably going to need it.”

Wesley grinned. “I’d forgotten how insane you two are. I think I actually missed that.” He took a strengthening sip of wine and Angel saw it hit his palate and throat and then warm him all the way down. “This is…really good.”

“Okay, he has the suit and the wine but I am _way_ better at…”

Gunn shook a finger at Angel. “No empty bragging. Put up or shut up.” He turned back to Wesley. “Can I just point out – if Angel used to screw everyone he turned, how come – if he’s so damned good in the sack – they’ve all tried to kill him since?” Gunn shrugged. “I'm not saying my technique doesn’t need a little work but there ain’t no one tried to stake me for it yet.”

“There’s always a first time,” said Angel through gritted teeth. “And I’ve never said I screwed everyone I turned.”

Wesley downed the rest of his glass of wine and poured himself another, gulping that down at equal speed. Given that he didn’t seem to have eaten anything all day, Angel imagined he was going to be drunk in about thirty seconds, which would probably be no bad thing.

“Is that a good wine?” Gunn gazed into Wesley’s eyes.

The man nodded. “Excellent.”

“Can I taste it?”

“Of course.” Wesley held out the glass.

Gunn smiled, sweet and sexy at the same time. “Not like that.” Then he leaned in and kissed Wesley on the mouth, one hand gently cupping his cheek, his mouth skilful against Wesley’s, caressing him with his lips before slipping his tongue inside to collect the taste of more wine. Wesley closed his eyes and submitted to the kiss in a way that made heat pool and then clench in Angel’s groin. He took the wine glass from Wesley’s fingers, took a generous gulp of the wine, waited until Gunn slowly withdrew from the kiss, lips brushing against Wesley’s mouth in a tantalizing tease, reached out to turn Wesley’s face in his direction and then kissed him with the wine still in his mouth. Wesley gasped and then swallowed while Angel’s tongue flickered around the wet cavern of his mouth, licking at the wine and wrapping itself around Wesley’s own tongue.

Gunn moved in to lave Wesley’s ear and Angel felt the man begin to squirm pleasurably at once. Not to be outdone, he kissed a trail down his jaw to his throat and then began to suck on the pulse point. He knew the danger of it would increase Wesley’s heartbeat and desire at once and wasn’t disappointed when he heard the rhythm begin to pound inside Wesley’s narrow chest. He sucked harder, loving the taste of Wesley in his mouth, the blood just there, arterial and rich, hot and sweet beneath the skin; wanting to bite and yet having no intention of doing so; torturing them both with the dangerous maybe. Wesley groaned in pleasure and Angel caressed his nipples, feeling them harden at once. Gunn was still laving his ear skilfully and Wesley was starting to writhe and moan from the overdose of contact.

Gunn reached down and cupped Wesley’s groin through his jeans, squeezing and caressing. He breathed in Wesley’s ear and then kissed down his jaw, while stroking him with increasing pressure. Angel felt Wesley buck and jolt from the feel of that warm hand cupping him through his jeans. Angel exchanged a glance with Gunn who nodded agreement, and then Angel was gently pushing Wesley onto his back on the bed while Gunn unbuttoned his jeans, unzipped them, and then tugged them down from his narrow hips. Wesley wasn’t wearing any underwear and Angel automatically licked his lips as he saw that impressive cock already rosy and bobbing with excitement.

“Little Wes ain’t so little…” Gunn grinned. “And he seems to want to come out to play.”

“You’re still dressed,” Wesley gasped.

Gunn raised an eyebrow. “And you’re completely not. Does that make you feel all wanton and trampy?”

Wesley blinked. “It does now.”

“Good.”

When Gunn licked up Wesley’s cock, Angel didn’t know if he or Wesley was the more surprised. “Do you even know how to give a blow job?” he demanded.

Gunn shrugged. “I know what I like. Figure Wes probably has the same buttons. Just a case of pushing them.” He licked up again and then began to suck on the head. Wesley gasped and arched and Gunn grinned. “How am I doing?”

Wesley managed a breathless: “Oh…fine…” that was so primly English that Angel and Gunn both exchanged a sudden grin.

“Would you like me to…?”

“Yes…yes, please. If…it’s not too much…trouble…?”

Gunn licked again. “Lovely manners this boy has,” he murmured before spitting on his palm and beginning to run a hand up and around Wesley’s cock, taking a firm grip and then sucking it in earnest. In between sucking Wesley off, he was also getting himself out of his clothes, but seemed in no hurry with either task, enjoying taking his time. Wesley meanwhile was proving the worth of Lilah’s training, being quick to arousal and slow to climax.

As he was being denied the fun of sucking on Wesley’s cock, Angel decided to indulge himself elsewhere. Taking a moment to yank off his own clothes, he moved onto his own brand of foreplay. Kissing Wesley very thoroughly for a start. He ran a hand through his hair, easing his head back, a task made a great deal easier when whatever Gunn was doing with his mouth made Wesley gasp and arch in response. Angel kissed him gently on the lips, tasting him, brushing his mouth against his before moving in deep and slow, his tongue seeking entrance, being admitted, Wesley moaning into his mouth as Gunn sucked him in what was clearly just the right way. Angel kissed harder and deeper as Gunn sucked and licked and Wesley squirmed between them. Angel pulled his head back harder and nipped at his throat, not letting himself change, his human teeth all that he allowed to graze that pulse point, that hot flow of arterial blood. He stroked a hand across Wesley’s nipples, pinching them lightly then licked and nipped them also, before beginning to lick every inch of his skin. While Gunn sucked and stroked and Wesley whimpered, gasped, arched and moaned, fighting to hang onto his self control as they sweetly shredded it, playing skilful symphonies on his erogenous zones.

When he began to breathe faster, heartbeat racing, Angel turned to warn Gunn and saw the man slip his mouth from Wesley cock just in time, sliding his hand up the shaft so Wesley came over himself with a sweet little moan that Angel just had to swallow with a long lingering kiss. It was an effort to remove his mouth from Wesley’s, but he had to let the boy up for air. He could hear Wesley and Gunn panting in stereo, a post-orgasmic flutter to Wesley’s breathing, a satisfied purr to Gunn’s. 

Gunn stroked his hand across Wesley’s semen spattered abdomen and wriggled up the bed to kiss Wesley on the mouth. The man gazed up at him out of smoke-blue eyes, black lashes a thick fringe, still looking a little shocky from recent events. Gunn kissed him sweetly, breathing: “How did I do?”

“I’ll give you a B minus for effort,” Angel observed with a shrug.

Angel stroked Wesley’s sweat stroked hair off his forehead, all those choppy little bits of bangs from that super expensive haircut Angel suspected Lilah had made him get. Trendy or not, Angel had to admit it suited him; gave him the right kind of urchin look. Wesley looked up at Angel wide-eyed. “You thought that was only worth a B minus?”

Angel shook his head in disgust. “Don’t start over praising him or there won’t be any incentive for him to work on his technique.”

Breathlessly Wesley admitted: “I thought his technique was pretty good to be honest.”

Gunn’s smug smile got wider. “I’d like to see you do any better, Deadboy.”

“What did you just call me?” Angel demanded. Then he remembered that Willow had visited them recently. And had held conversations with them, clearly. Never a good thing when the Sunnydale crew dropped in and decided to share.

“Oh, did I miss you shanshu-ing or are you not technically deader than a very dead thing?”

“He’s technically _un_ dead,” Wesley snatched another breath. 

“Well, speaking as one of the undead legions of not-quite-darkness…” Angel gazed into his eyes. “Can I do something very wrong and evil to your naked body now, Wes?”

Wesley looked mildly taken aback. “Will I like it?” he asked cautiously.

“The way I do it, you will.” As he said it, Angel realized what he was asking. It was only an hour since Gunn’s wince-inducing attempt to claim Wesley’s gay virginity. Wesley was probably not feeling too well disposed to letting someone else with a cock no smaller than Gunn’s – something Angel was relieved to be able to confirm – have at it in the same relatively untried place.

To his surprise, Wesley inclined his head, still panting he said deadpan: “Take me, I'm yours.”

“You’re really something.” Gunn was gazing at Wesley with undisguised admiration. He bent and kissed him and at once Angel found he was jealous of their mouths touching.

Angel kissed down his body, licking at the smooth skin, nibbling and nipping to make Wesley gasp and flex some more; loving the feel of his warm slender body against his mouth and fingers, stroking his skin, biting lightly between his thighs, making him arch beautifully. Then he was licking the salty come from between his legs, caressing his testicles with his tongue, before following a trail down under them, earning a gasp for surprise from Wesley as he went in lower and deeper and – 

“Angel…!” He sounded shocked as a choirboy and Angel grinned before looking up.

“What?”

“You just put your –”

Angel eased up Wesley’s thighs and let his tongue flicker into his opening again, a wet caress where clearly no man’s mouth had ever gone before, although soap and water had very recently as Wesley had clearly had a shower and showered very…thoroughly. Very considerate of him, especially as he had clearly never expected Angel to be doing…this.

Wesley jolted in surprise. “Angel!”

“Don’t you like it?” Angel enquired, all innocence.

“Yes, but… that’s hardly the… You can’t…”

“Not proper enough for you, Wes?” Angel grinned. He tongued him again, deeper this time and felt Wesley give a really delicious squirm of pleasure.

Wesley gasped apologetically: “I'm sure it’s not in the Watcher’s Handbook.”

“What fun thing is?” Angel did it again, and again, and Wesley straddled beautifully, arched, put his head back, and finally whimpered in a way that once more made every drop of blood left in Angel’s undead body pool around his groin.

“Man, that’s sick,” Gunn observed in undisguised admiration. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

Angel kept licking and tonguing and Wesley kept writhing and moaning; Gunn’s blow job, that four star orgasm, and Angel’s deep tender rimming were all combining to make him as relaxed as a starfish, and his body was getting beautifully sweaty and boneless.

“You want to return that favour for Gunn?” Angel enquired.

Wesley looked up at Gunn’s impressive erection and instinctively licked his lips. “Does it taste…?”

“You tasted great,” Gunn assured him. “I wish I’d swallowed now. That’s definitely going to be something I want to work on next time.”

“How do we…?” Wesley looked to Angel for guidance, and the vampire tipped him over gently so he was lying on his front. “Oh…” Wesley looked over his shoulder at Angel and obediently got up onto his knees.

Gunn was arranging pillows for his back as if he’d been indulging in gay threesomes since puberty. He tossed a spare pillow to Angel for him to slide under Wesley’s body before sitting up in state with his legs spread invitingly. Cautiously, Wesley leant forward and essayed a tentative lick. Gunn closed his eyes in pleasure and made that purring sound again that made Angel wonder if the man was seriously part panther.

Angel slid the spare pillow under Wesley and spread his ass cheeks gently before letting his tongue do some more exploratory work in that inviting cleft. Wesley whimpered and relaxed again, and Angel heard sucking sounds, then a gasping for air, then more sucking. Wesley was too breathless to take Gunn’s cock into his mouth for long, but clearly the warmth of it was working like a charm as Gunn’s purrs were becoming a kind of growling sound in his chest. Angel reached for the lube and smeared it onto his fingers before letting his tongue delve deep again, wanting that opening of Wesley’s soothed, relaxed and open to him. He could feel the tension draining from him, still thrumming from the pleasurable aftershocks of the last climax and Angel’s tongue starting to make him hard again. Gunn was stroking his hair gently, guiding his mouth onto his cock as if they’d done this a hundred times before, whispering words of encouragement to Wesley about how damned good that felt and what a great mouth he had on him and he’d always known that being trained as a linguist had to be good for something except translating boring old books….

Angel slipped a lubed finger into Wesley’s opening and was rewarded with a gasp that was all pleasure. Wesley was gripping Gunn’s thighs now, really getting into the feel of a man’s cock in his mouth, trying to work out how to take it in deeper without his gag reflex kicking in, and Gunn was stroking his fingers through Wesley’s hair, turning that very expensive faux-unruliness into the real thing. Two fingers elicited only a whimper of surprised pleasure, and there was his prostate; Angel curled his index finger around and stroked it gently; Wesley spasmed and gasped, taking Gunn in even deeper and causing the man to moan in the best possible way. Wesley was straddling his legs in response to Angel’s prostate massage, really wanting this. He was barely having to stretch him, Wesley was relaxing eagerly into his touch; and when three fingers went in, for all Wesley’s tightness, his whimper wasn’t about the pain, only the pleasure. Angel stretched him carefully, a steady pressure, and then licked him again, fierce and strong. A quivering moan from Wesley that seemed to come straight out of his guts, filtered through Gunn’s cock. Wesley was moving gently now, letting his mouth slide up and down that shining dark bar of Gunn’s, while Gunn had his eyes closed, his head back, fingers still tangled loosely in Wesley’s hair, flexing his hips in time to the sweet rhythm of Wesley’s mouth and throat. As Wesley moved back, Angel pushed in and they all groaned in unison; sensation so acute it was impossible to categorize. He couldn’t have said whether entering Wesley hurt or not; whether his cock was in pain or in pleasure; it was just experiencing and feeling too acutely for categorization, and evidently the other two were in the same brain-fried place.

Gunn thrust into Wesley’s mouth as Angel eased deeper into his ass and Wesley made an inarticulate noise of pure pleasure. Another push and Wesley was letting him in; tight but welcoming at the same time, squeezing him but letting him through. He could hear the sound of tongue on cock, mouth on head, Gunn groaning in his chest still while Wesley tried to breathe around these welcome invaders. Angel pushed and Wesley whimpered, but it was a ‘oh god, yes’ kind of whimper this time and Angel let his body slip into the rhythm Gunn had set.

Then it was briefly perfect; he was fucking Wesley gently while Wesley sucked Gunn with increasing confidence, fingers kneading Gunn’s thighs while Gunn’s fingers stroked rhythmic furrows through his hair. Angel grunted as he drove in a little deeper, angling to hit Wesley’s prostate, wanting to fry his brain, fuse his body into one electrical current of pleasure. Gunn was moaning louder now, encouraging Wesley to suck harder, take him in deeper. Angel shifted his position and essayed a hard, shallow thrust. 

A mumbled ‘Nnngh Gddd…’ from Wesley, filtered through the cock that now seemed to be halfway down his throat, but a clear enough signal.

Bullseye.

Angel thrust again. Same time, same place, and felt Wesley spasm against it. He gripped the man’s cock and started to pump it, feeling Wesley squirm against him. As he pulled back from Gunn’s cock to grab some oxygen, he was actually mewling and it was a sweet, sweet sound.

“Keep doing what you’re doing, Angel…” Gunn said in wonder.

“Happy to oblige,” Angel grunted, taking his weight on one knee, easing Wesley round a little, balancing them both with the pillow to help so he could thrust those shallow angled pumps that brushed across his prostate, while jerking him off nice and hard and fast. Wesley was moaning, boneless, gasping, deliciously sheened with sweat, gripping Gunn’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises as he sucked on his cock as fiercely as a new-made vampire with its first jugular. Gunn was groaning as well now as Wesley’s mouth worked its magic on his erection, thrusting automatically, head back eyes closed, gasping Wesley’s name. 

Angel smiled as he looked up and saw that Wesley had Gunn on the run here; the alpha male of earlier was now speeding down the orgasm freeway on a direct route to climax city; Wesley seemed to realize it at the same moment as Angel did, slipping his mouth back, licking the straining head of Gunn’s cock, then sucking it shallowly before letting it slide back in deep and hard a couple of times then pulling back again; teasing Gunn sweetly. Angel bent his head and kissed down Wesley’s spine, thrusting gently as he did so, reining back enough to give Wesley enough clarity to give Gunn’s hormones a serious workout. He could feel how relaxed Wesley was, knew the man was aware of his body and felt in control of this situation now, knew what Angel was doing and that he liked it and that he was the one who decided when exactly Gunn was going to climax.

“Oh, God, Wes…” Gunn groaned and Wesley smiled before obligingly taking his cock in deep again, letting Gunn thrust into his mouth. Angel looked at the way Gunn’s fingers were spasming in Wesley’s hair, how much control he was having to exercise not to pull Wesley in deeper; Gunn’s whole body was a spine-clenched knot of pre-climactic tension and Wesley was playing him like a fiddle.

Angel licked Wesley’s back and then nipped him lightly, making him give a jolt of his own that sent Angel’s cock in deeper and pushed him further onto Gunn’s. 

Gunn made an inarticulate noise that could have been pain but oh so wasn’t and his fingers clenched in Wesley’s hair, then he was convulsing as he came and Wesley was swallowing.

“Oh, God… Oh, man that was… Oh, Wes…”

A long way from coherence, Gunn had his head back against the bedhead, still enjoying the aftershocks; Angel slipped a hand around Wesley’s cock and stroked him as the man kept swallowing down the milky semen Gunn had just shot into his throat. Angel guessed that Wesley really had always got straight ‘A’s even in the new subjects when at school because he certainly seemed to have it in him to excel at everything.

“Alpha male, my ass,” Angel snorted at Gunn. “Wes’s blow job was way better than yours.”

Gunn was still trying to snatch some breath. “The mouth on that boy… Man, Wes, you’re a freaking genius with that tongue.”

Wesley licked Gunn’s now quiescent cock before looking up at him. “Well, I did study linguistics at the academy.”

Seeing the trickle of semen at the side of Wesley’s mouth, Angel couldn’t resist leaning in to lick it off; that sent him deep deep inside Wesley who groaned in a way that made both Angel and Gunn flex their spines in response. 

“Dear God what took us so long…?” Gunn demanded.

Wesley was still nuzzling at Gunn’s cock experimentally while flexing back against Angel. “To do what?”

Gunn gazed down at him. “Make you our boy toy, of course.”

“I'm not a ‘boy toy’,” Wesley retorted in mock indignation. “I'm a…”

“Rogue demon hunter?” Angel suggested.

“Older than Gunn,” Wesley countered.

“Only in years.” Gunn shrugged dismissively and then began to wriggle down the bed while pulling Wesley up.

“Hey…!” Angel protested as Wesley was tugged away from him. “Some of us are trying to have sex here.”

“I have to kiss him.” Gunn wriggled down underneath Wesley, wrapping his legs around him in a way that actually held him still for Angel, knees bent at the perfect angle, body supported by the steely muscle of Gunn’s legs. Gunn ran his hands through Wesley’s hair and kissed him passionately, tasting himself, his tongue deep in Wesley’s mouth. 

Angel felt Wesley go all boneless in Gunn’s arms, sinking into that kiss as if Gunn were a warm bath. He growled in his chest, half-minded to go into fang face just to make his point, and Gunn opened his eyes and gazed up at him. “What?”

“ _I'm_ having sex with Wesley right now, you’ve had your turn. Twice.”

Gunn shrugged. “Hey, if you can’t keep his attention…”

Angel kissed down Wesley’s spine again, licking and tasting, mock-biting, before slipping a hand around his cock and beginning to stroke him in earnest. Only when Wesley was starting to squirm in response to his touch did he slide his cock back inside him in a slow deep push. For all his competitive words, Gunn obligingly braced Wesley for him with his legs, giving Angel something to push against, while still chasing the last of his own taste around Wesley’s mouth.

“Let me do that…” Gunn slipped his hand around Wesley’s cock, freeing Angel up to take his weight more easily, and began to rub Wesley’s hard cock against his own soft one. 

Angel pushed in again gently, surprised by how fragile Wesley felt when you held him. He was so leanly muscled he thought he’d feel hard, but there was the incredible warmth of his naked body, the beat of his heart, all that blood rushing through his veins under that thin skin, the bones so delicate Angel couldn’t resist stroking a finger down his arm to feel the jut of his wrist, remembering that arm in his mouth as he sucked the blood from it. He pushed in again, and stroked down his back now, feeling his ribcage and how little flesh there was covering it, then his waist, and finally those bony narrow hips. He angled in a little deeper, sheathing himself inside that warm tight space, kissing between his shoulder blades, licking at his skin while Gunn rubbed his and Wesley’s cocks together in between deep passionate kisses. Wesley was gasping for breath, whimpering with each thrust, each rub of his cock, each spasm of his prostate. Angel concentrated on just thrusting, deep and slow, shallow and fast, wanting Wesley’s body responding to his, focused on him, on the next contact with his prostate, the next whimper-inducing thrust.

“That feel good, Wes…?” Gunn whispered to him, holding him for Angel at just the right angle; as if he’d been part of a gay threesome since he hit puberty and knew all about bracing a long skinny body just right so the undead guy fucking him could pound his prostate with maximum efficiency.

“Oh, God, yes…” Wesley gasped.

“So, vampires are good for something, after all.” Gunn tightened his fingers in Wesley’s hair and pulled him in for another breath-stealing kiss, his tongue thrusting into Wesley’s mouth in time with Angel thrusting into his ass.

“We’re good for lots of things,” Angel grunted, adjusting the angle slightly and tightening his grip on Wesley’s hips. “Ripping out throats, devouring the still-beating hearts of virgins….”

“And saving the world. Also sex…” Wesley managed breathlessly. “Very, very good for sex….” His breath hitched and Angel felt him start to tense up, climax beginning to build in him. Too much of a ballet lover to ever want to miss his cue, Angel tightened his grip on Wesley’s hips and finally did what he’d been wanting to do for the past ten minutes, slammed into him hard and deep, once, twice – 

“Oh, God, Angel…!”

Angel gave him one last hard one for luck and then as Gunn held Wesley up, fucked him more gently through his spine-arching, inarticulately-moaning climax. Then Wesley was collapsed on Gunn’s chest, the younger man gently stroking his sweat-dampened hair and kissing him on the forehead. He looked over Wesley’s heaving body at Angel and said, “Okay, I’ll give you an eight point five for that.”

Refusing to sink to Gunn’s level, Angel addressed himself to the man he was still very eager to keep fucking: “Wes, can I…?”

“Whatever you need,” Wesley panted.

Taking him at his word, Angel pushed Wesley’s knees forward a little and began a steady rhythm; he met Gunn’s eyes as he fucked Wesley and for some reason it was more arousing, another alpha male being there, holding Wesley in his arms, still kissing him in the hair, looking at Angel as if he was a rival; there was a mixture of jealousy and arousal in both their eyes. Angel knew Gunn was getting off on watching Angel fuck Wesley, even as he minded it, and wanted Wesley all to himself, and it had been the same for him, every time their mouths touched he was jealous, but it still turned him on. He was hyper aware of how their skin was touching right now, of how Gunn would be warm against Wesley’s body in a way that he never could be, and how Gunn could feel Wesley’s boneless satiated body in his arms. But Gunn could also feel the pulse of Angel’s thrusts into Wesley’s body and that was another turn-on, Angel had to admit. Angel wanted Wesley to kneel on the couch and take Gunn’s cock into his mouth and then he wanted to fuck him while Gunn’s cock thrust into his mouth; he wanted to smell Gunn’s arousal and jealousy and sweat and come while Angel pumped into the ass Gunn wanted to be pumping into and it was so damned basic and they were so insanely territorial and…

Heat pooled, pleasure built, a tingling up his legs, down his spine, arrows converging straight to his balls and then he was coming like an express train. He shot his load deep into Wesley, glad that he was the first, ashamed in the same instant that he thought it but still glad that Gunn hadn’t come earlier and he just had. He stifled the noises he wanted to make as he climaxed, and then lay on top of Wesley, stroking his body, his warm skin, his heaving flanks, and narrow hips, kissing him between those bony shoulder blades. Wesley twisted around a little awkwardly to look at him over his shoulder and Angel pulled out carefully and then moved forward to kiss him and stroke his hair. “Are you okay?”

Wesley smiled at him. “I'm good. Are you…?”

“Oh, I'm better than good,” Angel assured him, then at the flicker of concern in Wesley’s eyes added hastily, “But not too good.”

“That’s…good.”

“Gunn being around is always going to stop me achieving perfect happiness,” Angel assured Wesley.

“Just one more reason why you don’t ever get to play with Wesley alone then,” Gunn grunted.

Wesley snatched a ragged breath. “Well, threesomes are… rather more fun than I expected.”

“Told you,” Angel observed. He reluctantly rolled off Wesley, very aware of how narrow and bony the body was that he was crushing under his not inconsiderable weight, but then wrapped his arms around him and pulled him over onto his side where he could kiss behind his left ear in a way that made Wesley gasp and then squirm most agreeably.

Gunn also rolled over so he was still facing Wesley and could kiss him. “Yeah, Angel, I’ve got to admit that was a good idea of yours and, Wes, I gotta tell you, man, you are definitely the toy surprise in this threesome.”

“I'm not at all sure I'm flattered by that,” Wesley muttered indistinctly, in between Gunn’s passionate kisses.

“Come on, Wes, embrace your inner twink.” Gunn kissed him again, deep and slow. “And later I can spank it for you.” The grin Gunn gave him was truly filthy and Wesley gasped at him open-mouthed. Gunn showed no sign of shame. “You went to an all boy’s school, right? Are you telling me no one ever spanked you for being a naughty little boy?”

“Wes _wasn’t_ a naughty little boy,” Angel pointed out in between nuzzling the back of Wesley’s neck. He suspected Lilah had probably done her share of spanking but Gunn probably didn’t want to be thinking about that right now. “He was a good little boy who never did anything wrong. Come on, you remember what he was like at seventeen?”

“Oh yeah.” Gunn frowned. “We’ve got to fix that.” He kissed Wesley again. “You have got a lot of wasted time to make up for.”

“I didn’t know how to be naughty at school. I wanted to be good.” Wesley twisted around to look at Angel for reassurance; just drunk enough to be a little befuddled. “What a waste of time that was.”

Angel leaned forward to remind him he was currently sandwiched between two naked men who had just very thoroughly fucked him and whispered: “You’re being naughty right now, Wes.”

Wesley’s face cleared. “Oh yes, I suppose I am.”

“In fact,” Angel whispered again, “I’d say this was an outright teenage rebellion.”

“Daddy _will_ be cross,” Wesley murmured.

“Letting yourself get done by a vampire?” Gunn tut-tutted. “I’d say so.”

“And an American,” Wesley pointed out. “Which he might actually think was worse.”

Gunn kissed Wesley again, finishing with a lingering lip nibble then reached for the phone. “Want to call him and tell him the happy news?” 

Angel couldn’t see Wesley’s face but he gathered a deer in front of headlights probably looked secure and relaxed by comparison going by Gunn’s hasty: “Joke, Wes! It was a joke. A sick evil joke I will never mention again.”

Angel glared at Gunn over Wesley’s shoulder. “You had to mention his father _now_?”

“I'm sorry.” Gunn looked truly penitent and kissed Wesley again, hands in his hair, lips sweet and tender. “We won’t tell anyone,” he promised. “No one ever needs to know. We’ll just sneak off by ourselves and make out like minks, okay?”

Wesley smiled a little shyly. “Okay.”

Gunn cupped Wesley’s face in his hands and kissed him again, breathing, “You, me, a bottle of olive oil…”

“What about me?” Angel demanded.

“What about you?” Gunn countered. “I don’t have a gypsy curse problem, remember? I can get as happy as I like.”

“That doesn’t seem very fair,” said Wesley gently.

Gunn put on a sulky expression. “You want me to play nice with Angel now?”

Wesley looked suddenly very sober and very serious, eyes sorrowful. “I don’t want anyone to be hurt.”

Angel had been going to point out to Gunn that if he started making out with Wesley when he wasn’t around he would feel justified in throwing him through a window and telling Lorne and Fred it was an accident, but the look in Wesley’s eyes worked so much better and faster. Quickly Gunn said, “No one gets hurt. Wes, I promise. I’ll play nice. Just…” The _Don’t look like that_ was silent but Angel got it all the same. 

Angel stroked Wesley’s hair back from his forehead and kissed him on the jaw. “We’ll both play nice.”

“And at the same time.” Gunn shrugged in defeat. “Probably the only way to stop a jealous love triangle situation developing anyway and we wouldn’t want one of those, now, would we?”

“No,” Wesley nodded sagely. “That could lead to stupidity from all parties.”

“Punching. Name calling. Hair pulling. General death of braincells all round.”

Angel kissed Wesley again, deciding not to comment on this one. He knew Wesley and Gunn were both still in love with Fred. He was still in love with Cordelia. They were all the heartsore casualties of love’s great battlefield. He was mourning Darla, and the future he could never have with Buffy. Wesley was mourning Lilah. They were emotionally mangled screw ups to a man. But this had felt good, and right, and…honest. If Wesley and Gunn had been in love with a different woman they might have suggested the threesome thing to her, but Fred wasn’t just the woman they were in love with, she was their idealized woman and idealized women didn’t put out for two men at the same time. Ex-Watchers, however, apparently did.

He felt Wesley sink down further into the bed, warm and drowsy and pretty close to exhausted. 

“I think Wes needs to sleep now,” Angel said to Gunn.

Gunn nodded. “I’d say you got that right.”

Angel kissed Wesley again. “And I think we need to stay here with him. Just in case.”

Gunn grinned. “I’d say you got that right, too.”

“Do I have a say in this?” Wesley demanded.

They looked at each other in surprise across his head and then looked at him. “Of course,” Angel said apologetically. He was afraid that they had been a little high-handed with Wesley today.

Gunn seemed to be of the same mind. “Yeah, man, sure.”

Wesley frowned like a Watcher about to pronounce from the Council’s Handbook. “Well, then I think I should go to sleep now and you should stay here with me. Just in case.” His grin was sly and sweet and more than a little bit empowered and it made Angel feel warm inside to see it, even though he could never truly be warm inside again, it still felt that way when Wesley smiled like that and he knew he’d played a part in putting that look on his face. 

He leant across and kissed him again, very gently. “You’re always the guy with the good ideas.”

“And you got that right, too.” Gunn pulled Wesley in closer, legs wrapped around him in a proprietary fashion just as Angel wrapped his arms around him before Gunn could, and snuggled into the back of his neck. Gunn pushed Wesley’s head down onto his chest so he could listen to the heartbeat Angel didn’t have. “Give the vampire a prize.”

“Thanks,” Angel kissed Wesley again, craning his neck to brush his lips tenderly across the man’s cheekbone. “But I already have one.…”

##### The End

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: ANGEL and its characters is the property of Joss Whedon (Mutant Enemy), David Greenwalt (LazyDave), Fox, and the WB network. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.


End file.
